


cuddle me

by fuckyestaehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? well kinda canon, Canon, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, just so much fluff, sehun loves vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung
Summary: You could ask almost anyone what their absolute favourite thing in the world to do is and they would be able to give you an answer, for Baekhyun the answer would be to cuddle; more precisely to cuddle Oh Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Luca because she wouldnt stop asking me to write something and thus the Sebaek cuddle fic was born.

You could ask almost anyone what their absolute favourite thing in the world to do is and they would be able to give you an answer, for Baekhyun the answer would be to cuddle; more precisely to cuddle Oh Sehun.

 

If you asked them how it started they wouldn't be able to answer. Baekhyun doesn't know how they ended up sharing a bed back at the dorm after a particularly long practice one night but he does know that he definitely didn't complain, he was the hyung after all and if the maknae needed comfort in some form he wasn't about to deny it. (If you asked Sehun though, he would tell you that he saw flickers of pain behind Baekhyun's laugh and wanted to make sure he was okay.)

 

The second time it happened was shortly after the Taeyeon scandal was released. Sehun could see how all the rumours and pressures that came with being an idol were becoming too much for his hyung and decided that if no one else was going to help him through a time like this then he would make it his mission to do so. He remembers slipping away from the dinner going on in the dorm to find Baekhyun who had disappeared into the room he shared with Chanyeol earlier. If Sehun heard sniffling coming from under the bundles of sheets on the bed he didn't mention it as he slipped under the covers with Baekhyun. Neither of them said anything as they tangled their legs together under the blankets but the silence was one of comfort rather than awkwardness. Sehun focused on the fading sniffing sounds of the smaller boy beside him as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. When the soft whimpering and sniffing beside Sehun finally made way for the slow, deep breathing of sleep, Sehun whispered a quiet “Good night hyung” into the room surrounding them before sleep overtook his body too.

(If Chanyeol noticed an extra person in the bed next to his that night he doesn’t mention it to anyone else the next morning.)

 

Baekhyun is the one sneaking into Sehun's room the next time it happens. It's almost 3am when he slowly opens the door into the other boy’s room armed with the excuse of the winter weather being too cold for him and mumbling something about needing to share body heat. Sehun shoots a glare towards the person currently disturbing his sleep but moves over and lifts his blanket anyway to make room for Baekhyun's smaller body to slip into. Once again neither of them talk as they lay together in the small bed, but instead choose to be slowly lulled back to sleep by the sound of the rain lightly hitting the windows with soft tapping sounds.

 

It becomes normal for them to sneak into bed together soon. Neither of them questions the other in those late hours of the night when they hear a knock on the door accompanied by the reused excuses of “Chanyeol's snoring and I can't fall asleep” or “Junmyeon keeps mumbling about imaginary schedules to himself in his sleep and it's getting annoying”. The members started to notice the fact that two of their members were spending more time than normal together in a bed but no one actually approached them about the topic, that was until Junmyeon decided he had to step in as the leader and find out what was going on. It was a rare day in their schedule when they didn't have anything planned for that morning resulting in both Baekhyun and Sehun making the most of this extra time and sleeping in. The other members all had some sort of plan to spend their free morning leaving just Sehun, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon in the dorm. When Junmyeon hesitantly approached them with the question “is there something going on between you two that I should know about?” he was just met with two confused stares from the two boys in front of him before Sehun finally realised what the other members must've been thinking and blushed slightly before responding with a sleepy “hyung, there's nothing to see or talk about" before burrowing his face back Baekhyun's neck as an attempt to try and avoid Junmyeon’s stare.

 

No one asks about Sehun & Baekhyun’s sleeping arrangements after that, they do however start to notice that the frequency of the visits to each other's rooms has increased to almost every night.

 

You could ask almost anyone what their absolute favourite thing in the world to do is and they would be able to give you an answer, for Baekhyun the answer would be to cuddle; more precisely to cuddle Oh Sehun.

(If you asked Sehun he would probably say Vivi but Baekhyun doesn't need to know about that. )

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/braceskibum) if you want (come talk to me about stuff)


End file.
